


Round-robin

by LaingLeigh



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Stark just doesn't want Murdock as his lawyer and Murdock knows better, Tony Stark might secretly be a matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaingLeigh/pseuds/LaingLeigh
Summary: Round-robin: a small meeting to discuss or decide on a topic or issue...How Molly Ruth and Matt Murdock met.Somewhere down the road, Tony Stark will take responsibility for this and yes: he will rub it in Matt's face.Note: Apologizes. This is not an explicit story by any means. I apparently picked the wrong ranting.





	Round-robin

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it! This is something I wrote while I was out of my food coma. Also, in the interlude of marathoning Daredevil again with no shame! I needed a how Matt Murdock met my OFC kind of story so I did a thing. Happy holiday season everybody! 
> 
> Should I write these two holiday-themed fics?

Molly Ruth felt like she was on a wild goose chase. Naturally, Murdock of Nelson and Murdock wasn’t at their firm. The Nelson part was however, and he kindly pointed in the direction of where she could.  
She ducked into the gym. It smelt of sweat, blood and tears. There was also a hint of regret. Not that she blamed them. Molly Ruth couldn’t remember the last time she was at the gym. Then again, with all the running around that Stark made her do - she didn’t have to. 

 

“Hello,” Molly called. Her voice echoed about her. “Mr. Muddock,” She started. “My name is Molly Ruth. I’m here to represent Tony Stark,” She sighed as she weaved her hand through her red hair. “You know what, forget it.” Molly turned on her sneakered heel. When she did she bumped into a bag. 

It reminded her of the one Cap used. It was the same one that Cap didn’t let her train on. Since no one was around, she slipped off her denim jacket and tossed it aside. Molly Ruth stretched before she swung into it with all she had. She yelped as she jumped back only to shake her right hand off. It stung like a mother fucker. 

“Now, what did that bag ever do to you?” 

Molly Ruth jumped again. She twirled around. “Mr. Murdock?”She dared to ask. For some odd reason he wasn’t what she expected. He was better. 

“Matt, Mr. Murdock is my father.” Matt corrected. 

Matt, as he introduced with a sweaty palm. He withdrew when he recalled his recent workout. “It’s okay, I don’t mind.” Molly Ruth assured with a smile. She took his hand. 

Matt smirked at the firm grip. “It comes with the company I keep lately. Sweat is the least of my worries,” 

“Right, Tony Stark and his marvelous friends,” 

“You heard me?” 

“I did,” Matt confirmed. 

Molly took back her hand when she realized she lingered too long. “Tony wants you to represent him,” 

“In what?” 

“Oh, in just about everything,” 

“Your boss does have a reputation,” Matt followed. “I’ll think about it,”

“Great,” Molly said. “Well,” She scooped up her jacket. “I better get back to him and let him know, trust me. I don’t think you want to turn him down considering he’s richer than God,” 

Matt chuckles. “I’m well aware, and Molly,”

“Mmm?” 

“It was nice to meet you. Perhaps, we’ll see each other again,” 

“Or I’ll see you again,” She corrected with a laugh. 

Tony must have filled her in on his condition. Go figure. He was rich. Not stupid though some would argue likewise. Matt had a feeling this had to deal with way more than legal representation. 

Molly knew she was in deep shit when she laid eyes on him. That muscle shirt didn’t leave anything to the imagination. He was all chiseled. Matt Murdock was surely made of the gods for all those worthy to worship. He glistened with sweat. There was almost an angelic glow to him in the flickering lights of the gym. As for his voice – it burned on the way the down and the worst part was she was willing to go down with it.


End file.
